Zeppelin
A goblin zeppelin is a form of transportation that consists of a wooden gondola attached to a large balloon, into which hot air is pumped by a phlogiston boiler. They are swift, able to make long journeys, and pass above rough terrain. They were conceived by the goblins. The pilot can control the direction through use of ropes which are connected to both the steering wheel in the gondola, as well as fins on the balloon's back. Altitude is maintained or adjusted by the degree of inflation of the balloon, as well as with ballast. Moving in a direction or changing speed requires thrust, given by one or more rotors. The zeppelin is an example of one of the most stable technological devices to be found on Azeroth (a trait uncommon of goblin inventions), and malfunctions tend to be non-threatening. Naturally, it is possible for the zeppelin to drift off course or develop a leak, but only rarely will the phlogiston boiler have difficulty, and even rarer still will it explode. History They were first constructed and used by the Horde during the Second War. At that time, zeppelins were manned by a small team of goblins whose purpose was to spy on enemy positions. The zeppelins were cumbersome, awkward, and maintained no armament. However, at the time, they had extensive line of sight as well as the ability to spot submerged Alliance technology. Since then, zeppelins have become a widespread method of transportation, due to development by the goblins. After the Second War, the goblins rescinded their alliance with the Horde and began selling their goods and services to the highest bidder. Throughout the course of the Third War, the zeppelins were employed by both the Horde and Alliance. Their speed had increased substantially and the zeppelins were now able to travel over long distances and rough terrain, as well as carry vast numbers of troops. They also invented other zeppelin-like "airships" that are able to ferry troops over impassable terrain. Now, in the times following the defeat of the Burning Legion at Mount Hyjal, the zeppelins are employed once again by the Horde for the passage of the Great Sea between the continents. Although the goblins remain a force, the Horde alone has the privilege of using the zeppelins. Goblins still offer passage to the Alliance in many locations of the world, but those zeppelins in use by the Horde are not usually used by the Alliance. Neutral goblin zeppelins currently will allow the transport of soldiers, but heavy weaponry, such as cannons, are forbidden to maintain neutrality.Last of the Line Zeppelins come in different designs and sizes, and different zeppelins have different crew sizes. Zeppelins are manned by at least a pilot.Warcraft II Sometimes they consist of a pilot and an engine tender. Some are manned by a pilot, navigator, and engineer. Other zeppelins have eight member crews including a sky-captain, a chief officer, a navigator, three crewmen, and two guards. It moved at 40 miles per hour in the Warcraft RPG, but was changed to 15 miles per hour in the World of Warcraft RPG. Zeppelins can cover about five hundred miles in a twelve-hour day of travel, allowing the crew time to rest and make any necessary repairs. An Explorer's Guild trip from Sunwell Grove to Booty Bay was made in just under 80 days. Zeppelin routes In World of Warcraft, you will rarely see free-flying zeppelins with no specific course. They now generally follow established routes with a Zeppelin Tower at each end point. Some cargo zeppelins can be seen crashed in places. ;Kalimdor ↔ Eastern Kingdoms * The Iron Eagle: Orgrimmar, Durotar ↔ Grom'gol Base Camp, Stranglethorn Vale * The Thundercaller: Orgrimmar, Durotar ↔ Undercity, Tirisfal Glades ;Kalimdor * The Zephyr: Orgrimmar, Durotar ↔ Thunder Bluff, Mulgore (added in Patch 3.2.0) ;Eastern Kingdoms * The Purple Princess: Undercity, Tirisfal Glades ↔ Grom'gol Base Camp, Stranglethorn Vale ;Kalimdor ↔ Northrend * The Mighty Wind: Orgrimmar, Durotar ↔ Warsong Hold, Borean Tundra ;Eastern Kingdoms ↔ Northrend * The Cloudkisser: Undercity, Tirisfal Glades ↔ Vengeance Landing, Howling Fjord Other zeppelins * Beezil's Wreck in Dustwallow Marsh. * Marvon Rivetseeker's southeast of Thistleshrub Valley, Tanaris. * One crashed in a tree in Stranglethorn Vale. * A few above Orgrimmar. * "Screaming" Screed Luckheed's Zeppelin Crash in the Hellfire Peninsula. * Area 52 Death Machine (a zippelin) in Netherstorm. * A captured zeppelin at Westguard Keep in Howling Fjord which is used by the Alliance to bombard pirate positions. * At least two that crashed near Warsong Hold in Borean Tundra. One into an iceberg, and one spread out on the mainland. * Grom'arsh Crash Site in Storm Peaks is a camp built around the remains of a crashed Zeppelin (likely also called Grom'arsh). * An unknown zeppelin brings Varok Saurfang to Icecrown Citadel to collect his son's body after he is defeated by the Alliance. Trivia * The crashed zeppelins seen in the old world and Outland (such as the one in Stranglethorn Vale) appear to be of a different, more combact design compared to the functioning zeppelins seen elsewhere, bearing a close resemblance to the Warcraft 3 zeppelin with a different paintjob. Gallery Image:Comp zeppelin ride for alliance.jpg|An Alliance player on a Horde zeppelin. Image:Zep crash STV.jpg|A crashed zeppelin in Stranglethorn Vale. Image:Zeppelin town.jpg|It was apparently planned to be able to be entered. Image:Marvon Rivetseeker's crashed zeppelin.jpg|Marvon Rivetseeker's crashed zeppelin in Tanaris Image:ZeppelinWC3.jpg|Zeppelin in WCIII. Image:Vengeance Landing Zeppelin.jpg|WotLK zeppelin model Image:OrcZeppelin.gif|Zeppelin in the Second War. Image:Zepcomic.JPG|As seen in the comic series. Image:Highseas.jpg Image:Icc_zeppelin.jpg|Seen when the Alliance defeat Deathbringer Saurfang. File:The Dirigible.jpg Zeppelin cataclysm cinematic.PNG|Zeppelin seen in the Cataclysm trailer. See also *Gunship Patch changes * * * * Reference list de:Zeppeline fr:Zeppelin pl:Zeppelin Category:Game terms Category:Zeppelins Category:Goblins